


binderella | minbin, changho

by bbsungies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Prince Lee Minho | Lee Know, Princes & Princesses, Rich Lee Minho | Lee Know, Sad Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbsungies/pseuds/bbsungies
Summary: "what in the fucking bibbity bobbity shit is this?"in which binderella runs away once the clock hits twelve, leaving a very big shoe-jin behind.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	binderella | minbin, changho

**Author's Note:**

> this book is written based completely over the Cinderella roleplay that hyunjin, changbin and minho once did on their vlive 'coin tteok-bokki' and it probably won't make sense if you haven't watched the actual roleplay lmao
> 
> also this is literally just me writing expect I'm high on skz's chaotic antics kshxskjs

˚* ੈ🌙‧₊

as the clock struck 12, the loud bell rung, it's loud sound vibrating around the sleeping town. the sound reached binderella and she gasped in realization as her eyes widened. 

"it's midnight?!!" she screamed, catching the attention of the handsome young prince. 

"wh- hey! binderella, where are you going?" prince minho yelled as binderella stood up and tried to run, twisting her legs in the process because she couldn't wear high heels. 

but binderella did not stop. 

"I'm sorry!" she yelled, before scrunching up her long, beautiful gown in her hands and running as fast as she could.

as she ran, her beautifully cascaded gown danced fluidly with the winds and as the wind fluttered, pretty white flowers fell from the beautiful trees, snowing onto the ground to create a perfect mixture of a short angel caught in the midst of a mesmerizing garden with the aromatic scents of nature floating around. 

"wait, come back!!" the prince's honey voice yelled with an undertone of desperation. 

as if under a spell, binderella couldn't help but turn around to take a last glance at the beautiful prince in red. 

but binderella didn't notice the lodge that had fallen in front of her. as she took a glance behind, she tripped on the piece of wood, twisting her leg again as she screeched loudly. 

she felt her beautiful high heel shoe slip out of her leg and a pinch of pain stinging her foot but as the prince got closer to her, she realized that she couldn't waste anymore time.

"oh no, I dont have time! I need to go!" so binderella ran once again, leaving one of her heels behind.

"Derella! Changderella!" The prince called out again trying stop his tiny Cinderella from running out of the garden.

"its binderella." binderella said, stopping in her tracks and turning around as she spoke in a dArK vOice before getting back into her role and running again as she threw her arms in the air and ran. 

minho tried to catch up with binderella but he noticed something shining near the lodge of wood so he slowed down, his chest moving up and down rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. 

he bend down before grabbing the big shinee item and brought it closer to his face so he could examine it. 

"why is her shoe so big?!!" minho exclaimed in surprise when he realized the size of the shoe. as his eyes inspected it, he notice a godly face engraved on the side of the shoe. It had big, plump lips and soft eyes with a mole under one of the eyes and minho giggled as it reminded him of a llama.

minho looked up at the direction binderella was heading, his eyes scanning around, only to find nothing but silence, like she had just disappeared.

minho sadly sighed, standing up properly and brushing off dirt from his expensive pants with the shoe tightly clutched in his smol hand. 

"oh my binderella, how do I find you now?"

˚* ੈ🌙࿐‧₊


End file.
